


How to date: Movie scenario!!! /(@0@)\

by KaXiMc



Series: How to date and stuff [1]
Category: Life
Genre: How to date at the movies!, I once dated my alter ego, Other, Please read/ hit me baby one more time!, You can date anything, but we split up cause it was too complicated, dont physically hit me please, i mean like give the story hits, my muscles are WEAK, solid dating advice, take out the 42, thats the actual number of dates I've been on, trust me I've been on 420 dates, what to know before your dates!, with enough commitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaXiMc/pseuds/KaXiMc
Summary: Have you ever been nervouse about going on a... DATE?! Well dw cause that's normal (I hear). Have you ever wanted advice from a kool experienced kid like myself? Then click the title and get the adivce of ur life!





	How to date: Movie scenario!!! /(@0@)\

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyone who reads it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anyone+who+reads+it).



> Dates are hard but you know what's harder? *insert inappropriate answer to the joke*

How go on date:

What you need to know before date or learn during date:

\- [ ] Make sure y'all have a strong friendship  
\- [ ] Make sure y'alls personalities work well together  
\- [ ] Know if they are cool with cursing

How the date will go/what's gonna happen/what to do:

(This is for a movie date cause that is one of the most popular date choices I think)

All you have to do is say yo boi waz up? Ready 4 R d8?  
Then they'll be like lit, sister from another mister but not actually my sister (or bee other from another mother except not actually by brother) (or any gender/lack there of that is somehow related to me but not actually) cause ew, le go.  
Then bang bam keep ur hands, arms, feet, and legs in your chair at all times and enjoy the movie.  
After be like wow wut funz we had, ily boy/girlfriend(or person that I decide to take it to the next level with so we can be exclusive)(?)  
Then they'll be like oh yeah bae luv ya. *whispers* call me oppa/noons/hyung/unnie  
Then you'll be like wat how do you want me to call you?  
And they'll be like sorry what? I just want some okra./noodles/hungry hippos/Goonies the movie

The end

Expect exactly what I wrote cause I've been on many dates and they all said exactly that.

Take a deep breath and enjoy yourself and remember that your boy/girlfriend(person that you want to make your relationship exclusive with) is still your friend. You shouldn't have to make yourself how you think that want you to be for one of your friends. Change for the better not for the Man/woman/person/item of choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but if your like 15 or under be careful when dating cause most if not all 15 year olds are a bit immature and dating will not be easy. Remember that this relationship probably won't be for life and just enjoy it while it's there. Don't waste too much time on thinking about your relationship and just live in the moment and if that moment isn't so nice, then maybe it's a learning experience. Or not lol I've never been in a relationship before. Bye!


End file.
